


Battle Royale

by yvain



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Other, That’s how I cope with the heat
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvain/pseuds/yvain
Summary: “Désolé père, c’était pas pour vous. C’était pour la grosse connasse derrière l’arbre,” lança t’il, pointant le saule d’un air entendu.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Battle Royale

Ah, la neige. 

Si vous demandiez à Bohort, il serait parti dans des diatribes n’en finissant plus, la larme à l’œil et soupirant à fendre l’âme. 

Si vous demandiez à Lancelot, il vous aurait dit que le blanc était une couleur ma foi parfaitement noble, qu’il l’abordait fièrement pour une raison mais que le seul problème c’était que ça mettait longtemps à laver une fois tachée de sang.

Le truc, c’était qu’Yvain se foutait allègrement de l’avis de l’un comme de l’autre. 

Enfin, okay, peut être qu’il ne se foutait pas de celui de Bohort qu’il adulait littéralement, mais en tout cas, il était sûr de n’avoir rien à carrer de celui du chevalier de mes deux.

Le jeune prince se baladait mélancoliquement dans les jardins du château, longeant les remparts, voyant, au loin, le mur d’Hadrien et fixant l’étendue blanche d’un œil morne. Les premières neiges de l’année...ah, la neige....

La neige c’était froid et ça piquait les doigts quand on la tenait trop longtemps dans ses mains. Puis des fois on se disait que ça avait l’air trop bon, clair et cristallin, là, alors qu’en fait un chien avait pissé dedans. Il ne parlait pas d’expérience, bien sûr que non, mais quand même quoi. Trop chiant, les faux espoirs.

Sa marche toute droite sortie d’un des romans à l’eau de rose qu’il aimait bien lire en secret fut soudainement interrompue par le cri suraigu de sa sœur, celle-ci sortant du château par la grande porte en criant à la mort.

Il plissa les yeux, particulièrement mécontent d’avoir été interrompu dans sa balade et se mit à la fixer avec hargne. Elle avait quoi encore, la salope ? Coursée par un oiseau ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser vivre ? 

“Yvain ! Regardez ça !!” S’exclama la salope en question, pointant les épaisses couches de neige les entourant, un sourire radieux sur le visage et le yeux pétillants de bonheur. “N’est-ce pas for-mi-dable ?!”

Il plissa les yeux encore plus fort.

“Euh...ouais ? ‘fin c’est chaud à manquer quoi. Vous étiez où ce matin ?”

“Hé bien, je dormais...”

Guenievre fronça les sourcils, trottinant le long des escaliers et allant se planter à côté de son petit frère.

“Tiens d’ailleurs, c’est rare de vous voir réveillé de sitôt. Il n’est même pas dix heures !”

Yvain tiqua à sa remarque. 

Quoique, en vrai, Yvain tiquait à toutes ses remarques. 

“Mère a dit que nous allions faire un picnic au pied du mur,” cracha t’il, s’accoudant au rempart. “Et qu’il fallait se bouger pour y arriver tôt, pour pas s’embourber dans les premières neiges.”

“Oh ! Mon dieu, ça m’était totalement passé par dessus la tête...”

“Ouais, comme d’hab quoi.”

La reine de Bretagne lui tapa l’épaule avec son poing, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur et une insulte lancée à travers ses dents serrées. Son père avait tellement de chance d’être enfant unique...

“Hé oh, vous deux là !” 

Chacun se retourna en abordant son plus bel air désolé, ne voulant pas s’attirer les foudres de leur mère et voulant essayer d’incriminer l’autre. 

“Oui mère ?”

“On y va mère ?”

“Vous pouvez vous les foutre là où j’le pense vous ‘mère mère,’” grinça Seli, levant les yeux au ciel et brandissant trois paniers vers eux. “Venez plutôt m’aider, la bouffe va pas se pointer au mur toute seule.”

Yvain prit une inspiration.

“Et sans souffler,” le coupa immédiatement la souveraine, posant ses bagages par terre. “Allez, venez ici au lieu de râler.”

“Oui mère, bien sûr,” sourit Guenievre, passant à côté de son frère en lui jetant un regard dédaigneux.

“Lèche cul,” lui susurra le plus jeune, tout aussi aussi méchamment.

“Tu as dis quoi à ta sœur ?!” L’interpella la souveraine, les mains sur les hanches. 

“Rien, mère,” grommela l’adolescent, se saisissant du panier le moins lourd et l’accrochant à son épaule. “Que dalle.”

“J’suis obligé de venir ?” Se plaignait son père arrivant derrière lui, portant cinq sacs à lui tout seul et son visage laissant passer un spectre entier d’émotions où aucune d’entre elles n’était positive.

“Oui, pour la dernière fois, vous aussi va falloir arrêter de vous plaindre !”

“Des conn’ries ce mur aussi,” continua le roi, ruminant sa mauvaise humeur. “Dès qu’possible, j’le rase.”

“Bien sûr. Si ça peut vous aider à dormir la nuit. Maintenant vous la fermez et vous marchez, on est pas loin de l’écurie,” répliqua Seli, le dépassant avec son panier. “Vraiment, on se demande de qui tient votre fils...”

“Mais il vous emmerde mon fils !”

“Ouais, grave,” renchérit le concerné avec plus d’enthousiasme que nécessaire, s’attirant le regard ravi de son père. 

Une fois arrivés devant les fameuses écuries, Leodagan laissa quasiment tomber ses paniers pour aller chouchouter sa jument, lui refilant quelques sucres avec lesquels il avait pris l’habitude de se balader. 

Il avait probablement plus de mots doux pour son cheval que pour sa famille et honnêtement, personne ne savait si c’était drôle ou juste triste. 

“Quand vous aurez fini de vanter les mérites de l’autre et de passer pour un gaga délirant, peut être qu’on pourra y aller ?” Railla sa femme, accrochant ses sacs à son propre étalon et le dévisageant d’un air entre l’affliction et un étrange début d’hilarité. Guenievre avait imité sa mère et était déjà en selle, deux jambes sur le même côté de celle-ci.

“Euh, attendez, j’peux vous rejoindre à pieds ?” Tenta Yvain, fixant les bêtes d’un air apeuré. “Non mais parce que moi, les chevaux euh, pas trop mon truc quoi.”

“Tu montes avec moi toi,” l’informa son père, s’étant finalement attelé à sa tâche sans s’arrêter de caresser la liste et l’étoile blanche sur le front clair de sa jument.

“Quoi ?!”

“D’ailleurs allez, en selle. Tu seras devant donc tu montes en premier.”

“Non mais père—“

“Y a pas de ‘non mais père,’ allez, pied à l’étrier et tu te bouges,” trancha le roi. “Quoi, tu veux que je t’aide à grimper ?” 

Son fils lui envoya un regard larmoyant, ses grands yeux foncés écarquillés et hochant la tête à répétition. Leodagan soupira mais se mit sur un genou, joignant ses paumes de mains à en presque toucher le sol.

“Prends appui sur mes mains.”

“Mais je vais vous écraser—“

“Dans quelle langue je te le dis ? En ancien celte ?”

“Vous parlez l’ancien celte ?”

“Oui je—oh puis merde, c’est pas la question là ! Dépêche toi.”

Le prince grimaça avant de faire comme son père lui avait ordonné, s’accrochant tel un dératé à la selle et à son pommeau avant de passer une jambe par dessus la croupe de la jument et de se laisser tomber sans aucune grâce. 

“Hé, lui brise pas le dos, bourrin,” protesta l’autre, fronçant les sourcils avec consternation avant de jeter un coup d’œil aux deux femmes. “Tout est prêt ?

“Et pas grâce à vous,” appuya Seli.

“Très bien, allez vous faire foutre,” grommela t’il, se hissant en selle avec beaucoup plus de fluidité que son fils, attrapant les rênes et tapotant le dos de celui-ci. “C’est bon, panique pas. On est pas loin, de toute façon.”

“M’en fous,” répondit Yvain en faisant la moue. “Si j’meurs vous aurez pas d’héritier et c’est vous que ça fera chier.”

“Et qu’est-ce qui te fais croire que c’est toi qui gouvernera après moi ?”

Le prince souffla bruyamment tandis que son père donnait un coup de talon dans le flanc de la jument, celle-ci se mettant immédiatement en route d’un pas énergétique, suivie par les étalons de sa sœur et de sa mère. 

Le voyage se passait parfaitement bien, Guenievre s’extasiant d’un paysage qu’elle voyait presque chaque jour de chaque année et Seli lançant des piques à un Leodagan qui répondait par monosyllabes. 

Enfin...

“En tout cas, je dis pas niveau administration mais si on avait Yvain sur le trône, peut être qu’il se bougerait un peu plus les miches.”

“De quoi ?”

La reine lui sourit mielleusement, donnant un coup de rênes.

“Non mais c’est vous, vous ramollissez avec le temps.”

Leodagan tiqua.

“Moi ? Moi je me ramollis ?”

“Mais parfaitement mon p’tit père. Quoique, on ne peut pas vous en vouloir, c’est l’âge après tout. Je parie que si vous chevauchez trop longtemps vous chopez un mal de dos.”

Le roi de Carmelide fronça les sourcils avant d’ordonner à sa jument d’accélérer pour rejoindre le cheval de sa femme, le tout sans s’arrêter de la dévisager salement. 

“On a le même age.”

“C’est pas le chiffre qui compte...”

“Vous me direz ça quand j’aurais atteint le mur avant vous,” souffla son mari, la défiant du regard.

“Euh, père, je sais pas vous mais moi j’aime pas trop ce que vous sous entendez là—“

“Vous voyez les âneries que votre vieux père ose sortir ?” Demanda Seli à sa fille qui pouffa dans sa manche. “Allez, vous ne pensez quand même pas ce que vous dites ?”

“Je sais pas ce que vous cherchez,” s’agaça Leodagan, donnant un coup plus franc dans le flanc de sa jument qui se mis à trotter, ce qui arracha un hoquet surpris à Yvain, “mais vous allez le trouver.” 

“C’est ça, hé bah faudra revoir vos techniques d’intimidation en tout cas,” se moqua sa femme faisant s’accélérer son cheval. “Bon, ma fille, vous êtes prête à envoyer une dérouillée à ces deux pignoufs ?”

“Toujours,” s’esclaffa Guenievre, les joues rougies par le froid. 

“À trois,” grogna le roi.

“Ou—ou à rien du tout !” Tenta le prince, terrorisé.

“Accroche toi aux rênes,” lui ordonna Leodagan, attendant qu’il ne s’exécute pour commencer le compte à rebours. “Tu peux pas tomber de toute façon, je suis juste derrière toi. Un...”

Seli ne le quittait pas des yeux.

“Deux.”

Il lui rendit son regard.

“Trois !” S’écria leur fille, partant d’un coup au galop en éclatant de rire.

Yvain étouffa un hurlement quand la jument démarra en trombe, légèrement rassuré de sentir l’épaisse de veste de son père contre son dos mais serrant les lanières de cuir le reliant au mors comme si sa vie en dépendait. 

Les trois chevaux s’étaient lancés dans une course effrénée, aucun de leurs cavaliers ne voulant laisser l’avantage à l’autre et prêt à tout pour leur barrer le passage et leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. 

Leodagan emprunta un raccourci entre les hauts saules, guidant sa monture avec expertise et souriant de toutes ses dents.

“Quand je te le dis, tu te lèves légèrement,” souffla t’il à son fils, rapprochant son visage de son épaule.

“Quoi ?!”

“Fais c’que je te dis ou tu vas te faire mal.”

Un énorme tronc leur barrait le chemin et, au lieu de le contourner, le roi accéléra encore plus le rythme.

“Père, père y a un—“

“MAINTENANT !”

Yvain se releva à peine, comme par réflexe de survie, serrant les dents avec peine quand la jument atterrit adroitement de son saut, comprenant pourquoi son père l’avait prévenu.

“Hé bah, tu vois ? T’es un naturel,” rit Leodagan, lâchant une rêne pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. “On y est presque.”

Le prince fixait le vide en se demandant si la mort n’était pas préférable après une telle frayeur. Enfin, son père était fier et ça, il ne s’en plaignait pas. 

“On y est !” S’écria t’il, voyant le saule pleureur sous lequel ils avaient l’habitude de se rassembler. “Elles sont pas encore arrivées ?”

“Quand je te dis qu’on les a fumé...”

Leodagan atteignit l’arbre en premier avec un cri de joie, voyant les deux femmes arriver à peine quelques secondes après lui.

“Alors ?” Demanda t’il, un sourcil haussé. “C’est qui le ramolli, entre nous deux ?”

Seli jugea plus malin de ne pas lui répondre, levant les yeux au ciel et descendant de sa monture, lui enlevant son filet et sa selle pour le laisser brouter les quelques herbes que seul un cheval savait repérer sous toute cette neige.

Guenievre fit de même, suivie par son père qui aida son frère à descendre. Ils préparèrent le picnic comme d’ordinaire, regardant leur parents se prendre le bec et essayant de ne pas rire. Finalement ils les rejoignirent, Leodagan s’allongeant les bras derrière la tête sur sa couverture en fourrure, Seli gracieusement assise sur la sienne. 

“Père père, est-ce que je peux boire du cidre ?” Demanda Yvain, fixant la bouteille d’un air particulièrement intéressé.

“Z’êtes grand, c’pas moi qui va vous arrêter,” acquiesça son père en lui tendant un gobelet. 

Peut être que Karadoc avait raison, au final. Peut être que c’était autour d’une bonne bouffe qu’on arrivait à s’entendre. 

S’il faut, songea vaguement le souverain, c’était pas en faisant la guerre qu’ils viendraient à bout de leurs envahisseurs. S’il faut il suffirait de tous se réunir autour d’une tablée avec un nombre odieux de plats et tout irait mieux.

Il se prit à rêver à un tel monde puis son bout de saucisson tomba dans la terre. Il le fixa longuement en sentant toute sa haine envers a peu près tout le monde remonter la surface. C’était à cause des putains de romains, ça. 

“Hé bah, vous en tirez une tronche ?” S’étonna Seli, le dévisageant avec étonnement, se demandant pourtant il avait les yeux collés à sa lame et pourquoi il avait autant l’air de vouloir cramer l’île entière.

“C’mon saucisson. J’viens de faire tomber mon saucisson par terre,” murmura t’il, la mine sombre.

Sa femme ferma les yeux et inspira.

“Moi je peux envoyer votre pif rejoindre votre bouffe si vous voulez.”

“Je me rappelle pas vous avoir demandé votre av—“

Paf !

Leodagan se glaça sur place quelques secondes avant de lentement se retourner, plantant ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son fils qui tenait une boule de neige parfaitement ronde, la mine pas du tout inquiète. 

“Désolé père, c’était pas pour vous. C’était pour la grosse connasse derrière l’arbre,” lança t’il, pointant le saule d’un air entendu.

“Je vous entends !” S’offusqua Guenievre, préparant ses propres munitions avec hâte, ses gants commençant à se tremper. 

“C’est le but !” Renchérit Yvain, lançant son projectile et manquant sa cible de quelques millimètres.

En attendant, le roi de Carmelide sentait la neige couler le long de son dos, glaciale et tout sauf agréable, se faufilant entre ses couches de vêtements et brûlant sa chair.

Oh, il allait payer. 

Il fit un bref mouvement sur le côté, allant pour collecter de quoi faire une boule et la lançant en plein sur le nez de son fils, l’expérience des catapultes et des combats sans pitié contre Calogrenant lorsqu’ils étaient plus jeunes se révélant plus pratiques que prévu.

“Joli coup père !” Jubila la reine de Bretagne, levant un pouce vers lui. 

“Vous on vous a pas causé !” S’offusqua Yvain, rouge de colère et préparant déjà sa prochaine arme, un éclair d’envie de meurtre passant dans ses yeux. 

“Bravo, vous laissez pas faire mon fils !” S’écria Seli, se joignant à lui et envoyant un projectile sur Leodagan qui l’atteint à l’épaule. “Derrière le bosquet !” Lui cria t’elle, analysant la situation. “Il nous couvrira !”

La mère et le fils cachés derrière une touffe fournie de flore et le père et la fille dissimulés derrière les saules, le combat battait son plein, ne laissant aucune place à la pitié, la guerre à la fois physique et psychologique.

“Vous avez que ça dans l’bide ?! Vous allez tellement vous en prendre dans la tronche que vous finirez aussi bleue que les autres Pictes, même pas besoin de peinture !” Braillait Leodagan entre deux tirs, ayant réussi à toucher sa femme au front et dans la bouche. “Abandonnez !”

“Ça va le romain ?!” Répliqua Seli sans se défaire, le touchant au nez et dans l’oreille, “vous vous les seriez sûrement pelé en jupette !”

“La FERME ! On parle pas de ça !” Protesta le roi de Carmelide, sa bouche formant un O (pour offensé) parfait. “Ça a rien à voir !”

“Ouais et, euh, même que si faut la tente de vot’ père elle était là et qu’ils ont baisé là où vous vous trouvez !” Renchérit Yvain, envoyant une boule de neige dans l’œil de sa sœur. “BOOM !”

“D’accord, ce qu’on va faire là,” commença Leodagan, se réfugiant derrière le saule et s’accroupissant derrière sa fille, “c’est qu’on fout des pierres dans les projectiles.”

Guenievre hocha énergiquement la tête, se mettant immédiatement au travail.

“Alors, vous avez trop pe—OUCH ! MAIS Y A DES CAILLOUX DANS VOS TRUCS !” Hurla le prince, frottant sa joue. “J’VAIS SAIGNER MOI !”

“Bienvenue en Carmelide,” répondit sa sœur, lançant son ammunition sur sa mère qui l’esquiva au dernier moment. “Ici c’est à mort ou rien.” 

“Vous êtes êtes sans honte,” gronda Seli, les imitant et redoublant d’efforts. 

“Tu vois,” sourit Leodagan, hochant la tête vers sa fille, “dans ce genre de combat, si on veut vraiment atteindre son opposant...”

Il se leva et jeta un coup d’œil vers les stalactites qui pendaient le long des branches de l’arbre,

“Il suffit...”

Il en attrapa un, planta son regard dans celui de sa femme.

“De briser la glace.”

Il arracha son poignard improvisé, remarquant que l’autre avait fait de même et se lança sur le no man’s land entre eux quatre, la glace s’entrechoquant et se brisant petit à petit, les deux dansant presque autour de l’autre, les yeux remplis de compétitivité et de défi. 

Yvain et Guenievre s’étaient aussi rapprochés, évitant leurs parents et se lançant tellement de boules de neige qu’ils en tireraient probablement des bleus le jour suivant. 

La bataille continua jusqu’à ce qu’aucun des quatre ne sente ses mains, les doigts rouges et bleus, le corps frissonnant de façon hystérique et les dents s’entrechoquant à ses les briser.

Personne ne voulait déclarer forfait.

“Excusez, j’ai comme l’impression que je dérange,” lança Edern, s’approchant du quatuor, au chaud sous sa cape en fourrure et toujours à cheval.

“Quoi ?” S’impatienta son roi, haletant et rabattant les cheveux que sa couronne qui lui faisait office de serre-tête n’arrivait pas à contenir. “J’ai pas le temps, là—“

“La délégation de Kaamelott est dans le château,” grimaça son chevalier, haussant les épaules. “Le roi Arthur et les seigneurs Bohort, Gauvain et Calogrenant vous y attendent.”

“Quoi ?!” Répéta Seli, laissant tomber son dixième stalactite avec horreur. “Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils viennent foutre ici ?!”

“Oh merde ! Non mais si,” acquiesça son mari, tapant sa paume sur son front. “J’avais oublié qu’ils venaient aujourd’hui les cons !”

“Hein ?! Mais on est pas présentables !” S’écria Yvain, ses cheveux longs en bataille et maladroitement attachés en queue de cheval avec sa couronne en cuir. “On fait quoi ?”

“Ils n’ont qu’à attendre,” marmonna Guenievre, tombant au sol avec un soupir essoufflé. “On est chez nous ici. Ils ne sont qu’invités.”

Leodagan la pointa du doigt en hochant la tête à répétition, fixant Edern avec insistance.

“Vous dites qu’on est occupés mais qu’on arrive, le temps de ranger le bordel et machin,” ordonna t’il, soufflant ensuite sur ses mains dans un maigre essai de les réchauffer.

“Sire, ça fait une demi-heure qu’ils attendent...”

“Et bah Ils attendront une demi-heure de plus !” S’exclama Seli, remettant ses propres cheveux en place. “Allez, du balais !”

Le chevalier esquissa un sourire fatigué, comme celui qu’on réservait aux enfants capricieux.

“Comme vous voudrez...”

Elle alla pour repartir quand elle se stoppa dans son geste, se tournant pour les dévisager.

“Au fait...qui a gagné ?”

Guenievre et Yvain allèrent pour ramasser de la neige, leurs parents reprirent leurs stalactites en main.


End file.
